Secrets
by TeddyBearLove501
Summary: There are two separate classes, the Day class, and Night class. A love triangle binds them both. Yuki Cross is the daughter of Headmaster and founder of Cross Academy. Zero Kiryu, the son of well-known vampire hunters. Kaname Kuran. The only pure-blood vampire of the Kuran family that still lives. Lives will change, and relationships will be destroyed. Who will she choose?


**Hi, This is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like this story, and it leaves you all wanting more.**

_**SECRETS**_

_**Zero**_

Walking down the halls, I hurried passed by the many day class students of Cross Academy. They were getting ready for the switch over. All the girls were standing around and talking about going to see the night class students.

"We need to hurry, before Zero gets there! Once he is there, we will have no chance in seeing them."

Giggles escaped them while they quickly hurried away. With disgust I scoffed. It disgusted me that they would admire vampires. No one knew of their existence except the Vampire Hunters that included Headmaster Cross and my mentor, Yagari. I was hurrying to meet up with Yuki, she was probably already there and no doubt she was fighting the crowd of girls that surrounded the gate to the Night dormitory. I imagine that she was being pushed around from the mass of girls; quickly I darted toward the gate trying to get there as soon as I could.

Before I got there I could hear the squeals of fellow day class girls"AIDO!" "AKATSUKI!" "KANAMEEEEEE!"

Over the screams of the girls I heard one particular voice, Yuki, "Please move back! You must make your way to the day dormitory! Please stop pu-AHH!"

Everything went silent, "YUKI!" I pushed through the girls, making my way to her.

When I finally reached her she was on the ground clutching her leg, "Yuki! Are you alright?"

A wave of relief swept over me, but I didn't have to see to know she was hurt, I could smell it. The sick desire to lick up the sweet blood coming from her wound made my stomach turn and my throat burn. Throwing the thoughts out of my head I bent down to look at how bad it was, "Yuki, does it hurt?" She quickly covered the blood the moment I removed her hand.

She whispered, "I'm fine Zero; don't do something that makes you uncomfortable."

She then looks up with a smile on her face "I'm fine! Just a little scratch, it doesn't hurt at all."

I smirked at her "Here let's get you to the infirmary."

I stood up and held my hand out; she was reaching for it when another hand came between ours. I heard the girls around us gasp, "I will escort her there, thank you, Zero." A growl crawled its way up my throat, "Kaname." I met his red eyes and he was smiling at me.

Yuki just sat there and stared at him, "Its fine Kaname really, Zero can do it."

Kaname tore his gaze away from mine to look down at her, "Yuki, I am headed that way, it would be my pleasure to make sure you get there safely."

My jaw began to hurt, when I realized it was clenched shut. The moment I opened my mouth to interject I could literally taste her blood on the tip of my tongue. Kaname let out a small laugh.

"Zero isn't there something you need to take care of?" I could feel the sweat rolling down my forehead; I had to get out of here, smelling her blood was too much.

"It's fine Yuki." I turned away and let out a small cough, "Kaname is right, I need to go, now."

With that I quickly left, "Zero-""Come on Yuki, let's get your leg checked out." _Yuki, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you that I am beginning to fall apart. _I am beginning to lose control.

_**Yuki**_

I watched as Zero left, something was bothering him_. Could he be falling more to a level E?_ A lump grew in my throat when I looked down at my leg. Blood was rushing out of the wound, but when I looked up at Kaname he seemed unaffected by it. His palm was still extended toward me, waiting for me to grasp it.

Takuma came up with a handkerchief in hand, "Here you go Yuki you can use this to clean your hands."

He smiled down at me, looking at my hands I could see that they were covered in blood."Oh" I let out a small nervous laugh; quickly I stood up ignoring Kaname's gesture.

"I will go! Really I'm fin-." I suddenly felt dizzy then suddenly everything went black.

I don't remember hitting the ground; I remember falling on something that was hard yet soft and warm. _Did someone catch me? _The last thing I remember hearing was girls screaming, "Yuki!"

"Please everyone step back!" _That was Takuma!_

"Takuma, I will be taking her to the infirmary." _Kaname, I'm fine!_ I wanted to shout it out, but my lips wouldn't move; my body was numb.

Soon I awoke in an unfamiliar white room, moving my head I noticed that it was throbbing. I heard beeping so when I looked to my left, I was hooked up to an IV and to a blood bag. _Had I really lost that much blood?_ I then looked to my left and saw Kaname! _Lord Kaname was here by my side! _ Stopping myself I realized what I had just thought, of course Kaname was here. He has taken care of me since the night he saved me from being killed by that evil vampire. He grasped my right hand tightly, but his eyes were shut. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to disturb him. The last thing I wanted was to see him look at me with sad eyes; I always wondered why he is so sad when he was around me. I just laid there and watched him sleep; soon he stirred and finally opened his eyes. Just like I expected he had that flash of sadness gleam in his eyes. He quickly masked it behind a fake smile that never really reached his eyes.

He asked me softly, "Yuki, are you alright?"He reached forward and rubbed my cheek with his thumb then pushed hair away from my face.

My cheeks flushed, of course they would! I didn't say anything, I just nodded slightly. He leaned toward me more, the closer he got the more my heart pounded. It was obvious he could hear it; he had that knowing look in his eye,"Yuki, are you telling me the truth?"

A moment had passed, "Yes, Kaname." He continued to get closer and closer, but he stopped just inches from my face.

"Yuki" He closes the distance between us and kisses me. I wanted to squeal! Oh how long I have waited for this! I have always liked Kaname, the man that came and saw me every chance he got. Slowly I began to kiss him back; I never wanted it to end.

I began to sit up while trying not to break the kiss with Kaname. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and cupped the back of his head. I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss; soon I had to pull away to breathe. It wasn't long before he kissed me again; I could hear a sexy growl come from deep in his chest. My body was getting hot, and everything was about Kaname. I never wanted to stop touching him. I never wanted to stop tasting him. I noticed he was up on the bed and he was about to put his body over mine when we heard someone cough.

Jerking away I saw Zero standing at the door, "I thought I would come check on you, since I couldn't bring you."

I smiled "Oh! Hi Zero!"

Kaname got off of the bed and stood next to it. I saw pain flash in Zero's eyes, _was he upset to see me with Kaname? _He quickly turned and looked at Kaname, "Can I speak with her?"

"Of course" Kaname made no sign that he was going to leave,

"Alone, Kaname." Without a look toward me, Kaname left.

There was only silence, except for Zero's heavy breathing. I noticed he was staring at the floor and sweat was rolling down his forehead just like before. I was about to say something when the door opened and bumped Zero Softly. A soft voice comes from outside, "Um, excuse me? May I come in? I need to remove the blood bag from Yuki." I stiffened, _that's why he wouldn't look up! He was losing control._

"Zero-"I choked his name out, he was in pain.

Zero continued to look at the floor when he moved out of the way to let the nurse in. Quickly she came to my side and began to stop the blood from flowing into me. The second she pulled the tube from my arm Zero stiffened. He looked as if he had stopped breathing completely, his eyes were wide open. I could see him clenching and unclenching his jaw. When she wrapped my arm up with a bandage, she left with the blood bag as quickly as she had come in. Zero finally let out an agonizing breath. _What more was he keeping from me?_

"Zero, what have you been keeping from me? You haven't gotten any better!" I jumped out of the bed quickly and suddenly felt dizzy. It caused me to lose my footing and I fell forward. I went straight into his arms.

"I didn't tell you, because I knew you would worry about me."

I barely heard him, but I did and it made me want to cry.

I looked up at him, "Of course I worry about you, Zero you are a part of me."

His eyes widened, "Yuki."

He puts his hand on my cheek and begins to lean forward, my heart was pounding. He stops just inches from my lips, his breath warm on my face, "Zero?"

At first I thought he was going to kiss me; _would he do that after what he just seen?_ I tried to control my breathing, but it just came out in short pants. He wraps his arms around my waist and places a hand on the back of my head. Pulling me forward, he pressed me against his chest.

"Yuki, there is no reason should have to care for me so much after what I have done to you. I'm sorry Yuki."

I fought against the urge to cry, but slowly they made their escape. I pulled away quickly, I turned away from him. I didn't want to make it known that I was crying. There was a knock on the door, getting angry Zero yelled "What is it?!" I flinched at his tone, no way that this was the Zero I knew.

I could hear the door slowly opening, "Why do you sound so angry Zero?"

I turned around, red-eyed and stuffy nosed I looked at him, "Oh, headmaster."

He freaked out and came to me "Yuki! Are you alright?! Did Zero scare you?" Stopping in mid-sentence he turned to Zero, "What did you—. "

Before he could finish I jumped in, "No! Headmas- I mean father, he didn't do anything." I couldn't look at Zero so I continued to look at my father. He turned back to me with a worried look before he looked back to Zero,

"Are you sure?" he asked while continuing to stare at him.

Zero was staring at me, "she lies, I'm the reason she is crying."

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything my father interrupted, "I see."

My lips began to tremble, "Yes, I am crying because of him. I am only crying because of the sweet things he said to me." Zero's eyes fluttered, they were glazed over as if he was going to cry.

"I will head back to class now father." I hurried to leave, but I was stopped short before I could reach the door.

Zero had grabbed my wrist, "Yuki, there is something I need to do before it is too late."

He sound like he was in pain and it was because of me_. I am always hurting you. _I slowly turned and looked at him; the Headmaster was busy looking out the window. Looking into Zero's eyes I could tell just how much pain he was truly in.

I whispered so we wouldn't be overheard, "Zero, it's okay. I'm fine; I just wished I stopped hurting you so much." My voice was hoarse and I was on the verge of crying again.

A tear escaped from the corner of my eye; Zero reached up and wiped it away.

"Yuki." He kept his hand on my face and leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I was amazed; I always assumed Zero liked me, but I never knew how much. I cared for Zero, but it was different than what I feel for Kaname. _Should I pull away? _ I didn't want to seem awkward, but soft and sweet I returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and held on for dear life. Unlike Kaname, Zero moaned softly against my lips. Also he put his tongue inside my mouth; it danced around with mine. This was all new to me; my first kiss was with Kaname not even five minutes ago.

Everything around me blurred, everything was about Zero. Soon it came crashing down when we heard someone let out and agonizing choke. We jumped away from one another like we were caught with our hands in a cookie jar. It was Kaname,

"Kaname! Wha-what are you doing here?"

GREAT! It had to be him, just my luck. What hurt the most was the agonizing pain in his eyes, and how quickly he was able to mask it behind a grim look.

"I left to talk with Headmaster Cross and I was told he was in here." He glared over at the Headmaster, my father coward behind Zero.

"Oh, Kaname, what on earth did you want to talk to me about?"

A painfully silence filled the room, but soon was filled when Kaname finally answered him back.

"It was on Yuki's miraculous recovery." He pauses to look at me then to Zero; I hadn't had the nerve to look up at Zero.

He was probably smiling too! _He never really liked Kaname or any of the Night class students for that matter._

He finally finishes, "But I can tell she is being taken care of."

There was a hint of sarcasm, and pain in his voice. The way he looked at me was as if he just lost a loved one.

"Kaname, about what you just saw-."

He smiles sadly, "That doesn't matter Yuki." He looks at the Headmaster once again "I will return to my class now Headmaster, but I will like to talk to you after words if that is possible."

The Headmaster finally stands straight and comes to stand by me, "of course it is Kaname, whenever you like I will be in my office."

He gives me a kiss on the top of the head and walks out. Leaving the rest of us alone; there was tension in the air.

Kaname lets out a small laugh, "I guess I need to get going to, goodbye Zero." He turns to leave, just before he turns his head and says, "Oh, and goodbye Yuki. I hope you sleep well."

With that I was left alone with Zero, I turned and looked up at him.

He was already looking at me, "I will see you later Zero."

He just nods softly and we leave the room together, but we headed in separate directions. The thing I will never forget is the anger in Kaname's eyes when he caught me and Zero. Just thinking of it sent a chill up my spine that made me pull my uniform jacket closer to my body.

_**Kaname**_

Walking slowly back to class, I remember what I had seen. Yuki was kissing Zero; my Yuki was kissing that sorry excuse of a vampire. I can't believe she would do that, we were kissing just five minutes before I found them. My heart squeezed at the scene, _is this how Zero felt when he saw Yuki and me? _I stopped suddenly and placed my hand on my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut; I tried so hard to throw the memory out of my mind. If only I could rid of that Zero, but I couldn't do that to Yuki. I bit down on my lip and blood slowly came from the small puncture. I licked it up and began to walk again; Yuki was the last person I need to be thinking of. Thinking of the Night class, I hurried down the hallway.

No doubt Yagari was waiting impatiently; I reached the door and quietly slipped into the room."It's nice that you have finally arrived Kaname." The remark was full with sarcasm.

I stopped behind Takuma and looked down at Yagari, "I'm so sorry to put an error in your schedule Mr. Yagari."

I watched as he scoffed and turned to write more on the board. "Okay class, back to what I saying earlier."

I ignored the rest of the class; I stayed in my usual spot at the window. I casually kept looking out, hoping to catch a sight of Yuki. There was one time where I saw her standing in her usual place on the balcony. Unlike other nights Zero was nowhere to be seen. There was a time where we would catch each other's gaze. I would always be the one to look away. I couldn't look her in the eye, but I would always look out the corner of my eye to see her staring at me. She made it so obvious; I would pretend to look in a book or listen to the usual lecture from Yagari. He was almost done with the class when I finally looked back outside, she wasn't there anymore.

"You may be dismissed class."

Everyone began to stand and stretch; Takuma came to me, "Are you ready Kaname?"

I stood and said, "Yes, but excuse me for a minute."

I walked down to Yagari who was gathering his stuff, "Mr. Yagari, I would like to apologize for me coming in late. I had an errand that needed attending to."

"I understand that Kaname, but was that errand more important than your education?"

_Not really, but I had to make sure Yuki was okay. Turns out Zero was taking real good care of her._I shook the thought from my head and smiled softly at him,

"I guess it wasn't, it won't happen again."

He nods, "Yes, make sure it doesn't. Have a good day Kaname."

He leaves the room, leaving me and Takuma behind. "Lord Kaname?"

I turned to him, "Something must have happened with Yuki; otherwise you wouldn't be so upset."

He looks from me to the desk, looking down I noticed I had cracked it from gripping it so hard.

I thought before I answered him, "Yes something did happen, but it doesn't matter at the moment."

I go to the door and held it open, looking back at Takuma I said, "Shall we?"


End file.
